Hetalia How to get kicked out of Walmart
by Eclipse130
Summary: Here where all the hetalia characters get kicked out of Walmart because of a chain letter from      . Now watch as they preform these halarious and embaressing tasks with nothing else to do! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Hetalia nor the reader just this story thingy

Memo: Also more stories going to be post like one very soon called "Tony's fairytale book". And Hetalia Academy. And other various. I will also update on my Hetalia 60 things guys should know about girls soon! Night!

1: Hold a barbie for ransom

"Alfred please tell me you aren't serious about doing this!" _ said being dragged towards the dreaded shopping place for the lowest prices!

WALMART

DUN-DUN-DUN!

Alfred looked over at _ who was being dragged in by Alfred inhuman strength. Alfred flashed his hero grin before heading over to the ski aisle. Alfred grabbed two large black ski jackets,pants, and black ski masks.

It was a bad idea leaving that e-mail open on your computer.

"I SO am _!" Alfred laughed" And you're going to help me!"

_ looked horrified as she was forced to put on the black clothing and ski masks. Alfred dragged her towards the doll aisle where there was a large Barbie display case. Also little girls and somewhat teenagers who never stopped their love for barbie crowded around the new Barbie doll.

Alfred jumps on the display case and to the horror of all Barbie lovers he grabs the new Barbie.

"Don't move I'm not afraid to use this!"Alfred said holding up a...black sharpie.

"NOOOO!" the Barbie fans cried out.

_ face palmed.

"I demand a ransom and in return I won't draw on this PRICELESS BARBIE!" Alfred said in his "indoor" voice.

The Barbie fans looked like they were going to faint and the security guards tackled down Alfred. _ sneaked away before she could get tackled down. Watching from a safe distance she watches Alfred being man-handled and kicked out of WALMART along with his sharpie.

~~~Extended ending

"Hey Alfred look your one the news!" _ said pointing to the TV.

"Whoa no way!"

"**And today a young man demanded a ransom for this PRICELESS BARBIE in Walmart and was man-handled and banned from Walmart for a long long time"**

And then they should Alfred's adress.

DING DONG

"GET HIM!"

"RUN ALFRED!" _ shouts at the hero who was currently running from an angry pack of little girls, and teenagers.


	2. Chapter 2 Romano

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Hetalia nor the reader just this story thingy

Number 2:

Draw mustaches on pictures and mannequins.

"Lovi I'm _SO _bored!" _ whined to her Italian friend Lovino.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"Lovino said annoyed.

"Let's do something fun!" _ suggested. Lovino rolled his olive green eyes. Of course now his big problem was HOW to find something fun for you. His eyes looked around _'s room for inspiration till it landed on her laptop. A chain e-mail was open with something that stood out to the Italian.

Lovino looked up at the excited girl.

"Getting kicked out of Walmart better make you shut up"

~In Walmart~

"_ giggled as Lovino snapped at her to be quiet. Not to attract attention the two split up with their permanent markers. Lovino headed towards photo and art section and _ towards the clothing aisle.

Then began the plan.

_ started to draw mustaches and weird designs on the mannequins happily. People near by gave her weird and what-the-hell looks as they passed by.

_ was busying herself by drawing mustaches on the mannequins that she didn't notice the security guards chasing Lovino down.

"_ hurry we have to g-" Lovino was cut off by something wet that went across his mouth. The smell clinched the theory.

_ mouth hanged in embarrassment and urge to resist the laughter.

"YOU IDIOTA!"

"SORRY LOVINO!"

"YOU TWO OUT!" The security guards dragged the raging Lovino and apologizing _ out.

Extended ending

"Lovi-kins I'm so sorry!"_ said to Lovino who furiously scrubbed his face with soap and water. "I didn't mean to put a mustache on your face with a permanent marker honest!"

" L'inferno non è stato! Maledetto donna! " Lovino cursed in Italian.(1)

Permant Marker is hard to get off. Too bad to get rid of it was on sale in Walmart.

Note:

(1)The hell you didn't! You damn woman!


	3. Chapter 3 France

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Hetalia nor the reader just this story thingy.

Claimer: But I do own this story thingy and credits to my friend on Quizilla who helped me write this.

Idea by MadamEaliFey and story written by me

Enjoy~

Number 3:

Dress in a trench coat and say to a random customer who's browsing "The rooster is in the nest" wait for a reply and hand them a cap gun and say use this wisely, but in France's case

Victim: France

America gave France and England unsure glances. England grew irritated at the blond nation and glared at him to hurry up. France was too busy thinking about the hot girl he saw a while ago. 'That girl with beautiful long _ , full pink lips, those sexy-' France thoughts were interrupted by America finally making his decision.

"Okay France you're going to do this!"

"What your letting toad breath here to do this instead of me?" England yelled furious.

"Cause this would be wayyy better if he did this Iggy!" America said

"Qui? What am I doing?" France asks

America just grins passing him a piece of paper his friend _ had on her computer. France reads the paper and a large grin appeared. England rolled his eyes in annoyance.

He's just jealous of ya France :P

"France you there over" America says in the micro ear piece.

« positifs " France says reading a magazine trying to look casual in the store.

"France remember you must get kicked out of Walmart! That's the objective! Over!" America says seriously.

From the back France hears England yell at America of how he can be serious about getting kicked out of Walmart but not at meetings?

France looks at pedestrians then shakes his head. Finally he makes his move on the unsuspecting poor _ who was looking for hair shampoo.

Scooting over to her trying to make it look like if he was looking for hair shampoo _trying__ to _blend in. Women gave him suspicious looks before passing in the aisle. France looks both ways before whispering in only _ can hear.

"The Rooster is in the nest" France said returning to his magazine

_ blinked before saying "Wait what?"

France reaches inside his trench coat before giving her something wrapped in a white handkerchief he leaned down saying "Use this wisely mademoiselle~"

Before walking off. _ unwraps it and faints on the floor face flushed red.

Instead of giving her a cap gun he gave her one of his 'infamous' toys. Before France knew it he was being chased down by older women and security guards and "oh so kindly" escorted out of Walmart for good.

_But in France's case a cap gun he won't use._

**Authors note**

…**..**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**France you perv :P**


	4. Chapter 4 Canada

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Hetalia nor the reader just this story thingy.

Claimer: But I do own this story thingy

Enjoy~

Number 4:

Pay the most expensive thing in pennies

Victim: Canada

"B-But Al-"Matthew was cut off from his brother Alfred.

"Come on it would be hilarious!" Alfred laughed pushing the poor Canadian through the doors in disguise. He was dressed in a trench coat, a brown fedora, and a fake mustache he "borrowed" from Lovino.

Those barbie lovers are still looking for him.

"But-!" Alfred cut him off again.

"Just get in there!" Alfred pushed his brother inside the air conditioned store and hid in the bushes.

Matthew stumbled a bit from the push but regained his stance again and took a deep breath in. Well here goes nothing. Canada starts toward the electronic aisle looking through anything expensive. He stops by the new PSP Black with 3 bonus games and sees the price tag.

159.99 ON SALE!

Matthew grabs it from the rack and presides to walk in front towards the cashier. In his backpack the coins rattle. Matthew stands in a long line till his turn came up. The cashier sighed because he was having a crappy day and apparently got stuck with a bunch of customers. Matthew smiles and hands him the PSP Black.

The cashier scans it and says "That'll be 160. 25" (remember people tax!)

Canada smiles again nodding and pulls out the LARGE brown sack that rattled. And slowly opens it and drops a mouth dropping large amount of pennies.

"Ah wait" Matthew says shaking it The Cashier paled .

THERE WAS MORE?

-more pennies come out-

"Wait there's a bit more in here" Matt shakes it again till remains of the pennies comes out. On the counter a large MOUNTIAN of pennies was formed. The customers and cashier jaw dropped even more.

Matthew smiles.

-Happy back ground appears-

…..

…..

….

"Get out" The cashier says dragging the poor Canadian out himself.

~~~~Outside

"HEY THERE THAT GUY IS THAT TRIED TO HURT BARBIE!" A little girls screeches.

"GET HIM!"

"A F-K!" America runs for his life.

**Authors note:**

**ha!**


	5. Chapter 5 Hungary

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Hetalia nor the reader just this story thingy.

Claimer: But I do own this story thingy

Enjoy~

Number 5:

Stand in front of the security camera and pretend to die (dramatically)

Victim: _ and Hungry

Alfred looks at _(your name)_ pouting at her. _(your name)_ sweat dropped and awkwardly smile. Hungary starts giggling at this "plan" Seems like Alfred did became serious with this "Getting kicked out of Walmart" e-mail. Typical Alfred.

Alfred points to the blackboard , which again he "borrowed" from Switzerland. Behind him names of people who already got kicked out before. Alfred, France, Canada, and Lovino. Next was Hungary and _(your name)_ since _(your name)_ didn't got kicked out, since Alfred read the next line he thought this would be perfect.

"Okay so you dudettes ready for this?" America cheered waving his flag around

"Of course! This is going to be so much fun right _(your name)_?" Elizabeta (Hungary's Human name) said smiling towards _(your name)_.

(your name)_ could only grin what she started to have in mind.

~2!2!2~2~`~2`21223 At Walmart

The security guys in the video room switch to camera to camera. The one that actually looked cute went through the video's again while the others played cards.

Camera 1:Nothing

Camera 2: Nope

Camera 3: Nada

Camera 4: Jack s-Oh wait!

Who do we have here~

(your name) appeared on the camera going through clothe rackets.

"Dude this chick is hot!" The others went and started towards the computer and drooled.

Then a looming shadow appeared behind (your name) making the others squint.

Elizabeta snickered holding up her iron cooking pan she just bought.

IT WAS ON SALE!

Anyway (your name)_ tapped her foot signaling the Hungarian girl. Hungary snickered before jumping behind (your name) and made it look like she's bashing the poor girls head in.

~$~$~$~$~$In the Camera Room

The video camera guys lost it. (Your name) made faces like she's suffering pain from her attackers unusual frying pan pf doom. She fell to the ground dramatically with the Hungarian "bashing" her head in.

-cue fake blood spilling-

"OMG! SHE'S BEATING HER!"

"WITH A FRYING PAN"

"OH SHIT CALL THE POLICE!"

"CALL AN AMBULENCE!"

"CALL THE SECURITY GUARDS!"

Elizabeta and (your name) , both still covered in fake blood,ran out of Walmart laughing and being chased down by tired Security guards.

They don't get paid enough for this.


	6. Chapter 6 Switzerland

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Hetalia nor the reader just this story thingy.

Claimer: But I do own this story thingy

Enjoy~

Number 6:

Walk up to someone and say "Oh, so your back for more. I warned you never to come back here. Wait here while I go get my shot gun". Then walk away

Victim: Switzerland

"Hell no" Switzerland said flatly.

"Ah come one Switzerland this is going to be fun!" Alfred whined childishly.

"I said hello no!"

"Ah Switzerland-kun don't be harsh on him" Eclipsia said said to the Swiss.

"Don't tell me your actually agreeing with him!"

"Uh hell yeah I/she is" America and Eclipsia usioned.

"Pleease Swissy-kun?" Eclipsia looked up at him giving him the puppy pout including the tears!

"Ugh! Fine but don't you two dare make Lily do this!" Vash turned away red in the cheeks.

America and Eclipsia high-five.

~!~!~!~!~!At Walmart

'This is so stupid' Vash thought looking for his victim.

His green eyes roamed around till it landed on a poor worker who was stacking cans.

Sighing he walks up to the worker with his usual scowl.

"Oh so your back for more?" Vash said "angrily"

"Huh?" the worker looked at him as if he was mad. The poor worker hoped he was talking to someone behind.

But sadly no such luck.

"I told you never to come back here! Wait here"Vash said turning away stomping"I'll go get my shot gun!"

"Eh?S-Security!" The worker cried.

~!~!~!Outside Walmart

"Hey let got of me!" Vash yells behind held by two huge security guards

Eclipsia and Alfred munched on popcorn watching from a safe distance and when I mean safe distance I mean from a bush 5 feet away.

"Dude this is hilarious" Alfred said

"I agree now who else is next Alfred-kun?" Laughed Eclipsia.

The two nations grinned.

**Author's note**

**Please review! Oc's can ever participate too! :D Review more and i'll update faster!**


	7. Chapter 7 England and Sealand

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Hetalia nor the reader just this story thingy.

Claimer: But I do own this story thingy

Enjoy~

Number 7:

Get a friend and a younger child and start fighting about who gets custody then have the child run away out of the store and yell "Cilly come back!"

Victims:

Sealand and England

"But Alfred I don't want to!" _ argued with the blond idiot I mean nation.

"I agree this is idiotic!" England said irritated

"Aw come on _-san this is fun!" Eclipsia chimed

"Then you do it!" England shouted.

"She can't she already decided which one she's going to do" America explained "Besides you didn't officially got kicked out _!"

"Wait what?"

"Yeah I just checked Walmart list of people who got kicked out you weren't on it soooo~" America grinned

"You get to do it again~"Sang Eclipsia

"NOOOOOOO!"

~#~#~#~#~#~# In Walmart

"Ugh here we go" _ said.

"Oh this will be so much fun!" Sealand shouts jumping up and down.

"Oh be quiet you wankers its not like I want to be here either" England mumbled going inside.

The three walked in like a family would. With Peter jumping around everywhere calling England

"Daddy" and _ "Mommy". Then nearing the middle of the store with a bunch of people _ nodded at England giving the signal.

"I want a divorce!" _ yelled causing people to watch

"Well same here! And I'm taking Cilly with me!"England shouted back

"Like Hell you are you stupid Limey!"

"What did you call me? You damn hag he's going with me!" England yells amusement shining in his eyes.

_ glanced at Sealand his cue to run away

"Cilly's going with me!

"No he;s going with me!

"Stop it! I'm going with Uncle Alfred!" "Cilly" ran out of Walmart.

"Cilly COME BACK!" Shouted England and _

"Uh miss and sir" a security guard said nervously

"WHAT?"

"You have to leave"

"Oh GREAT SEE WHAT YOU DID?" _ yells at England trying not to laugh.

"WHAT I DID? YOU MEAN WHAT YOU DID!"

And the two went out of Walmart grinning.

"Now who's next?"


	8. Chapter 8 Belarus

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Hetalia nor the reader just this story thingy.

Claimer: But I do own this story thingy

Enjoy~

Number 8:

Dress up in a super villain costume and then go around the room yelling "MARRY ME!" to random people.

Victim:Belarus

"You two are idiots" Belarus glared at the two nations in front of her,

"Hey!" America whined

"Kufufu~ That's not kind of you to say" Eclipsia laughed angrily

"Oh come on Belarus you have to do it! Its perfect for you!" America pestered Belarus. All this started when Eclipsia found that Chain letter hidden on _'s computer. Of course having the old spy instincts she looked through it and found the PERFECT idea for Belarus.

"Pleeeeaaase?" whined Alfred

"No" Belarus said

"Belarus I swear if you do it I will forget about the money you owe me for breaking all that _irreplaceable _artifacts you broke when you came to my house" Eclipsia said with an over sweet voice.

…...

…...

…..

"What do I have to do" Belarus said giving in

…..

…...

…..

…...

….

That amount of money was no laughing matter.

~!~!~!~!At Walmart

'I can't believe I let those idiot countries make me do this' Belarus though bitterly. 'They will have my revenge on them'

Belarus entered Walmart dressed as …...holy Judas Hitler.

-Bzzt-Miss Belarus I don't think that attire is appropriate-buzz-over" Eclipsia said through the static.

"Well you did say I can chose whatever villain I wanted and I'm standing by it" Belarus said crushing the walkies talkie.

Aw now Alfred has to but a new one,

Anyway Belarus took a deep breath in and walked inside casually ignoring the bewildered looks. Running up to the first male she sees.

"MARRY ME!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" the man thinks

Belarus runs away and walks casually towards an unsuspecting female customer.

"MARRY ME!" Belarus yells to the women

The woman faints from shock.

Oh dear.

"MARRY ME!"

"MARRY ME!

"MARRY ME, MARRY ME, MARRY ME, MARRY ME!"

"Leave us alone!"

"Belarus kept shouting "Marry me!" To every single person that passed by no matter how much she wanted to strangle the 2 nations who made her do this.

Finally about to leave, much to everyone's relief, Russia comes in for a cheap price of good old vodka when Belarus notices and runs to her brother.

"BIG BROTHER LET US BECOME ONE! MARRY ME BIG BROTHER!"

"Huh?" Russia turns to see Hitler/Belarus running towards him with a knife.

"MARRY ME BIG BROTHER, WE'LL BECOME ONE!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Russia runs out the store along with Belarus.

After leaving McDonalds Eclipsia and America were given the sight of Russia on top of the Walmart sign with "Hitler" shouting to him.

"MARRY ME BIG BROTHER!"

"Who'd he get up there?" the two thought walking away.

**Authors note:**

**Thank you to everyone who has ever rewied my stories! :D You guys are awesome!**

**Prussia:But not as awesome as me!**

**Me:How the bloody hell you got here?**

**Prussia:The door was open**

**Me:-face palm- Wow I'm una idiota**

**Romano:You sure are**

**Me:-chibi cries-Meanie!-cough- Anyway I have a writers block which is clearly hurting my poor little brain until next time please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Greece

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Hetalia nor the reader just this story thingy.

Claimer: But I do own this story thingy

Enjoy~

Number 9:

**Fill your cart with condoms and watch peoples jaw drop as you attempt to buy them,**

Victim: Greece

"No way!" Laughed Alfred leaning on the shorter Asian country for support.

"Oh America-kun this would be perfect for Greece-kun! I thought of Russia of course but I have something else in mind for him~" Eclipsia sang in amusement.

"Oh Eclipsia I love your evil mind~"America said petting her head.

"Yes now to inform Mr. Greece"

~~~~At Walmart

"Oh...okay I'll do it"Greece agreed yawning" So if I do this you'll buy me a new mattress?"

Yea he needs a new mattress there is no need for explanation.

"_**Yes now go!"**_

And with that Greece hangs up on the payphone and goes in to Walmart before he gets kicked out.

Greece grabs the blue cart before speeding off to the Body Hygiene aisle. Looking down the aisle he finds...a box of condoms on sale. Then more were on sale. Greece started to push all the condoms in his blue cart some falling on the ground in the process, but he just kept going until the cats filled to the very top.

Greece walks the cart casually to the front ignoring the bewildered stares he got.

"Uh your actually going to buy this all?" A employee asks staring at the huge pile of condoms of every brand.

"Yes...I intend to use them all...on that woman"Greece says not looking at all at who he's pointing at. Everyone's jaw dropped at the Greek

…..

….

….

"Sir get out of my store"

He pointed to the manager's wife.

"Oh!Oh who's next America-kun?" Eclipsia asked jumping up and down hyperly.

"Well my dear friend we just have to wait for this writer to hurry up!"Alfred shouts up at the ceiling

"Uh Alfred who are you yelling at?" _ asks suddenly appearing out of no where

"I do not know! :D"


	10. Chapter 10 Romano and Spain

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Hetalia nor the reader just this story thingy.

Claimer: But I do own this story thingy

**Warning: Characters maybe OCC and many MANY misspelled languages due to GOOGLE TRANSLATION.**

**Thank you **

**Credit to: APH-Indonesia **

Enjoy~

Number 10:

**Take tomato sauce (darkest one) leading a suspicious trail to the girls bathroom**

Victim: Spain and Lovino

"Wait why do I have to do this again?"Lovino yelled at _ and Eclipsia " Didn't I already got kicked out?"

"Yes but Goland-chan here, hacked into the computer and changed that" Eclipsia said playing poker with _ and Goland. " Royal Flush milady's"

"AGIAN?" _ yells pulling at her hair.

"Aw I lost?" Goland says" Sorry Lovi! But this next one will be perfect for you two!"

Romano froze."Wait did you say two?"

"Romano! Its me your Big Brother Spain!"

"Cagna" Romano says glaring at Eclipsia as Spain drags him out

"Kufufufu~ Love ya too Lovi-kins!" Eclipsia evil laughed"Royal Flush!"

"Hah-aha this is going to be fun, no Romano?" Spain said happily oblivious to the glares Romano was sending him.

"Whatever you damn bastard what are we going to do?" Romano asks bluntly.

He just wanted to get this over with.

"Well it says here that we have to take these tomato sauce and make a trail leading to the senoras cuarto de baño(bathroom)" Spain says grinning.

Romano cracks his knuckles before saying seriously

"Lets do this"

-cue serious music-

Romano and Spain walked into the junior Girls department part of Walmart and got out there tomatoes cans of the darkest sauce they could find. Opening them quickly and out of cameras sight they let drops of tomato sauce on the carpet and started towards the bathrooms.

"Oi bastard you keep on going" Romano whispers over to Spain."I already finished here!"

"Oh Romano we're spending quality time together~"

"Just do it so I can go home!" Romano yells/whispers looking away.

Spain hums happily as he leads a **red** trail to the girls room and runs where Romano was hiding. Wait for it.

"What the hell-?"

"Aw someone's on the rag!"

"Gross!"

"This class is a perfect example for a pad!" A teacher said to her female students

"Mommy why is there red in front of the bathroom?" A little girl asks

"...You'll learn when you get older honey" The mom says not wanting to answer more.

"You two!" A security guard shouts from behind grabbing both men.

Man this dude was HUGE.

'Merda/Mierda'(Shit) Spain and Romano thought before getting thrown out of Walmart

"Hey where America?" _ asks looking around

"Don't know where is he Eclipsia I thought you two always did these things" Goland asks.

"Hm oh he's still being chased by those Barbie girls...they don;t give up!" Eclipsia points to the window" Look you can watch from outside too!"

And indeed they could.


	11. Chapter 11 Eclipsia

How to get kicked out of Walmart

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia all right go to their owner.

Number 11:

Ride around in a Barbie jeep with Barbie in the front seat and act like you're talking to her by saying "Let's bust this joint

"So the day has finally came Alfred-kun" Eclipsia said seriously

"Yeah I can't believe your going to be next my...my"Alfred started crying a huge waterfall"MY BEST EVIL CONIVING FRIEND!"

"I know Alfred!"Eclipsia grabs onto his hand dramatically" I always wanted to say this to you!"

America grinned "I know! I always lo-"

"I always thought your were kind of annoying and you snore too much!" Eclipsia chimes with a happy background.

America anime falls as Eclipsia jumps out the window laughing her head off.

"Eclipsia your so mean!" Alfred whines.

~~~~At Walmart

"Now where is that damn convertible?" Eclipsia mutters to herself passing through each aisle of -shudders- Barbies. Eclipsia eventually finds it and a new Barbie doll that was put for display. Grabbing it she throws the doll in and jumped in the drivers seat.

"Lets do this!"

Hitting the pedal she starts the car and begins her car adventure in Walmart. Ignoring the weird looks she's getting, the teen starts talking openly **loud **with Barbie.

"And he's like 'on no you didn't!' and I'm like 'Oh yes I did beyotch!'"Eclipsia says happily" And Feliks like 'oh hell you just did not call me that!-snaps fingers-' And I'm like "Like Hell to the yes I did!"

"Mam!" A security guard shouts into a megaphone from behind her. Eclipsia looks into the mirror to see him in a golf cart."Stop the car and step away from the vehicle and Barbie."

An fun evil plan formed in her mind.

"Hey Barbie lets bust this joint!" Eclipsia shouts turning on the radio(which surprisingly works) and turns it to "Right Round" by Flo Rider and the grand Car chase began! "Hey she's getting away! Back up! I need Back UP!"

"You spin me right round!" Eclipsia sang taking a sharp turn around the corner unfortunately knocking down poor mannequins...still with their mustaches. "Right round when you go down!Down!"

About 10 golf carts are now chasing the red eyed girl.

"Oh you spin my head right round! When you go down, down!"

Cue another sharp turn towards the clothing department and across from it A huge bunch of cardboard boxes. Eclipsia tries to turn but ends up having the convertible spin around while moving towards the boxes.

"I'm spending my money! I'm out of _control!" _Eclipsia sang and yelled the last part crashing into a LARGE pile of boxes."Oof!"

Then to her rescue were of course the security guards the same one kicking her out of Walmart.

"Oh Wow Eclipsia you actually made the news too!" Alfred laughs pointing to the T.V

"Really?"

"_**And in other news a car chase happened in Walmart at least 10 chased down the 15-year old suspect till she rammed into a huge pile of boxes, hurting a new Barbie Malibu Convertible and a NEW Barbie. This girl will be kicked out for a very very long time back to you Tom"**_

Knock Knock

"Eclipsia"

"Yes Alfred-kun?"

"RUN!"

"**GET THEM!"**

Oh those Barbie girls!

**Authors note:**

**Me: I liked this one :D**

**Eclipsia: You just love making me do this ^_^"**

**Me: And you like Alfred!**

**Eclipsia:Uh who was the one who was doing the confession?**

**Alfred: Can we forget that part? ^_^"**


	12. Chapter 12 Croatia

How to get kicked out of Walmart

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia all right go to their owner.

Number 11:

As the cashier runs your purchase over the scanner say "BEEP" in a really loud voice and repeat for every item for other customer.

Victim: Croatia

"Oh Croatia-chan~" Eclipsia and _ sang waltzing into the bright green eyed girls room. Croatia looks over at them from her book. Both had very large grins. And knowing these two for a long time.

This means RUN!

-27 minute chase scene later~

"Hahaha Croatia-chan that was fun~" sang Eclipsia to a tied up Croatia.

Where she got these ropes Croatia will never know.

"Anyway since Alfred is in hiding we will be the one's who'll give you your challenge~" _ said then points to Eclipsia." Spin the wheel Eclipsia!"

"Got it!" Eclipsia spun the huge ass wheel singing " Round and round where it goes no one knows!"

Where she got the wheel? Well lets just say the wheel of Fortune needs a new wheel. Croatia watches the wheel in curiosty of what she'll get. After all after what she heard this was actually pretty to pass the time.

"Oh this is perfect!" _ and Eclipsia usioned.

Croatia goes inside and grabs the closest basket she can grab and paced down the aisles grinning. She quickly put in dozens of stuff into her little blue basket. Oh This will be fun.

For her that is.

Croatia waits in line with her items in a blue Walmart basket. She waits in line bored till it was her turn to go in front. Laughing inside She watches the cashier scan the items.

And

NOW!

"BEEP" Croatia said really loud

The cashier gave her a weird look before scanning another item

"BEEP"

Scan

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" Croatia kept on beeping till all her items finished. The cashier gave her an annoyed and relief look when she left.

Or so she did. Hiding behind a magazine she gets out the binoculars, again Eclipsia "borrowed" them from England, and watched the customers. No not in a stalker way. Then gets out a megaphone

"**BEEP!"**

The cashiers looked around then resumed their positions.

"**BEEP!"**

**Someone scanned a computer**

"**BEEP!"**

**A bike**

"**BEEP!"**

**A dog**

"**BEEP"**

"Where is that noise coming from?" A cashier yells pulling at his hair.

Ah Americans~

"**BEEP"**

"IT'S SO ANNOYING!"

"**BEEP**"

"Someone make it stop!" Another item was scanned causing Croatia to make more "BEEP" noises. Unfortunately a security guard found her. Croatia stares at the security guard and the security guard stares back. Then jumps at Croatia.

Croatia makes a run for it still shouting into the megaphone as she's being chased.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEP!" Croatia shouts running out with the security guard chasing her down.

"Ahahaha that was hilarious Eclipsia!" Alfred laughs disguised as...France.

"Arigshi Alfred-san now who is next?" Eclipsia asks in disguise as...Hello Kitty.

She borrowed it from Russia

"Don't know lets hope this writer hurries the hell up!" Alfred shouts at the sky

"Alfred-san...your even strange for an America -_-""


	13. Chapter 13 Hawaii

How to get kicked out of Walmart

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia all right go to their owner.

Number 12:

Dress up in a scary Halloween costume and scare random customers

Victim: Hawaii

Eclipsia jumps onto the soft couch her new found friend sat. Grinning life a Cheshire cat she looks up at Hawaii.

"Ne Hawaii-chan are you bored?" Eclipsia asks.

"Well yeah there's nothing to do right now since the tourists are taking over all the fun things right now, even the good surfing spots!" Hawaii said sighing.

"Will getting kicked out of Walmart be fun?" Eclipsia asks eyes twinkled in mischief

Hawaii turned to her smirking "I'm listening"

"Yahoo! Hawaii is gonna rock this!"America cheers into the walkies talkie. Eclipsia was hacking into the camera's to record what was gonna happen.

For the sake of History!

"Hush Alfred now lets watch, no?" Eclipsia grins.

Hawaii tip toes dramatically into the costume aisle looking back and forth before grabbing 3 costumes and quickly goes into the changing Room stalls. Coming out slowly she was dressed as ...Freddy.

Dun Dun

A costumer is walking in the bed/room aisles looking at the furniture in admiration of the pastel colors. Not noticing a certain "Freddy" slowly creeping up behind her.

Dun Dun

The customer decides to tap a small nap on the bed and shuts her eyes. Hawaii tip-toes to the side of the bed grinning making the mask grin too. The customer finally opens her eyes and looks up to see Freddy Cougar grinning down at her.

"Hello"

Customer one screams then runs.

"ITS TRUE! WHEN YOU DREAM OF LADY GAGA IN DREAM IT BECOMES REAL!"

Hawaii runs to the stall again and changed as...Jason...with a ax!

Dun Dun

Two older teenagers walk towards the video games/movie aisle checking out any movie they could find good for movie night.

"Dude let's get Friday the Thirteenth!" Teenager #1 says

"No way Jason's a (beep), now Micheal Myers is better" Teenager #2 says.

"Jason" appears behind the boys behind the boys, then taps them on the shoulders. The older teens flinched and slowly turned to see "Jason" with an ax waving the ax slightly at them.

One sentence

Scream and run

Security watches two older teenagers run and one thing passes in his mind is.

Someone is gonna get their ass kicked out.

"Security Squad! Look out for someone dressed in a costume!"

Hawaii runs to the stalls quickly after hearing security alarms go off. Then dressed in to her last costume.

Walking up to a random woman with blond hair and a frilly pink dress, Hawaii gives off Russia's infamous laugh

"Kolkolkol~ Hello would you like to be one with mother Russia, da?"

The woman turns (turned out to be a man with hairy legs) and shouts "Aha! Got you!"

Hawaii backed up seeing random security cops pop out.

Oh dear.

And Hawaii was kicked out of Walmart for good.

"Eclipsia! Eclipsia who's next! Who's next!" Alfred asks jumping up and down.

"Don't fret Alfred the next shall be a friend!" Eclipsia laughed in delight.

"Sweet who?"

"Why Kass of course!" Eclipsia replies poking him.

"Right! Hopefully this writer will hurry up!" Alfred shouts at the ceiling.

Eclipsia smacks him upside the head.

Author's note:

SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! D: School has been a pain in my ass for a while and next to be update is Hetalia 60 things guys should know about girls for LadyHetalia


	14. Chapter 14 Kass

How to get kicked out of Walmart

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia all right go to their owner.

Number 14:

Start "dancing" like mad. Basically, just wail your arms and legs around like your having some kind of massive seizure.

Victim: Kass

"Good bye my dear friend!" Eclipsia says hugging her friend's waist with animated tears falling" I'll ever forget about you!"

"I'm not dying I'm just getting kicked out of Walmart" Kass said sweat dropping at the oh so terrifying short nation personality."Plus didn't you invited me to do this?"

Eclipsia had a sweat drop. "Oh yeah I forgot my bad!" Then shouts angrily "Now get kicked out of Walmart!"

Wow what pissed her off?

Kass read the paper with her mission and grinned.

~!~!~!~!~!At Walmart

Kass strolls in Walmart lookin' awesome as ever.

Yes even awesome than Prussia.

Anyway Kass walks towards where the electronics are since there was a bunch of people there buying the latest stuff for a cheaper price. Walking towards the music aisle she chose one of the most dance-able songs she could find.

No it wasn't Justin Beiber.

And never will it be!

But sadly they didn't have it so instead she was forced to take out (Random Song) and pushed it into the working Speaker disc thingy. The song played quite LOUDLY that made everyone look over at Kass.

Kass cracked her knuckles and started "dancing". Now this wasn't your Best Dance crew dancing or your robot dancing it was the WTF-kind-of-dancing-is-that? Dancing. Kass wailed her arms wildly and started dancing on the floor on her back.

Which made it look like she having some kind of freaky seizure

"Someone call an ambulance! She's having a seizure!" A random lady shouted

Kass started kicking her legs.

"I thought she was dancing!"

Kass made it look more believe able.

"See this what happening when you listen to Lady GaGa!"

She started doing the crazy legs.

"Wait I thought this was Hilary Duff?"

"Hey I know you! SECURITY!"

Kass get's up and runs to the door with Security chasing her down. She looks around for the get away car Eclipsia arranged.

BEEP!

BEEP!"

Her get away car was...The Barbie Malibu Convertible!...With Eclipsia Driving.

"GO!GO!GO!" Kass shouts jumping in as the security was right behind them. Eclipsia back up hit the security guards on the way and speeded down 120mph.

Rockets were on sale.

**Author's note:**

**Okay this didn't came out how I wanted it too TT^TT**


	15. Chapter 15 Lietchtenstein

How to get kicked out of Walmart

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia all right go to their owner.

Number 14:

Try all the soda and put them back saying "Yup that stuff's not poisonous!

Victim: Liechtenstein.

"Are you sure you want to do this uh how do you say your name again?" Asked Alfred. Alfred looked out the windows and at the little nation in front of him.

"Liechtenstein" The utter-ably cute girl said

"Okay but I hope you brother won't shoot me for this!" America shivered at the thought of the angry Swiss.

"Don't worry America-kun I taken care of it!" Eclipsia chimes then fg"Ne Liechtenstein you ready?"

"Ready!"

Little Liechtenstein walks through the doors eyes wide in wonderment of all the wonderful low prices on everything.

Too bad Big Brother got kicked out before he got the change to buy that hunting gear on sale.

Lily(Liechtenstein's human name) walks towards the refreshments aisle smiling happily at everyone. No one bothered her after all she just a cute little girl that can't do nothing bad.

Then the sound of a soda being open sounded.

Lily took a sip capped it then took another soda and did the same thing. People gave her bewildered looks. What was that cute little girl think she's doing?

Liechtenstein just finished the 3rd row and down to 2 more rows of soda. She was getting full.

How much soda do American's need?

A security guard notice all the half open sodas on the ground and spots little Liechtenstein drinking the last row!

Finally reaching the last one she takes a big gulp and say "Yup their not poisonous!"

"Little girl I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave!" The security guard said sternly.

"Ye-!"

….

….

…

….

Liechtenstein had just let the biggest burp in all of history.

…..

…..

….

"I'M SORRY!" Liechtenstein shouts running away from the security guard who's face that had suffered Liechtenstein's mighty burp.

"Eclipsia are you crying?" America asked shocked.

"Y-Yes! SHE MAKES ME SO PROUD!" Eclipsia cried.

**Authors note:**

**Sorry for not updating my internet isn't working and school has been a pain in my ass and i'm moving again! Well I'll try to update more I promise!**


	16. Chapter 16 England agian!

How to get kicked out of Walmart

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia all rights go to their owner and so is the list of 333 Ways to get kicked out of Walmart.

Number 16:

Move "Caution: Wet Floor" signs to carpeted areas

Victim:

England

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! YOU TOLD ME IF I DID IT THE FIRST TIME YOU'LL LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" yelled England at the two nations in front of him.

"Ah yes England-kun" Eclipsia said innocently "**If **you **got kicked out, that** was thee deal England-kun!"

"So that means" America grinned

"You get to do it again!" they usioned

"LIKE HELL I WILL!"

~~~~Later that day

"I can't believe I let a 16 year old black mail me"England muttered into the ear piece

"**Actually I'm** **16 and a half" Eclipsia purred "Great Britain swayed by thee words by a little girl!"**

"Oh shut up!" England growled cheeks burning" So tell me what is it I have to do to get out of this agreement and why are you using that frog's accent aren't you Asian?"

"**Easy! I wrote it on your hand! "Eclipsia laughed" Why thee hell not? Me and Francis are best friend non?"**

Blimey and there it was!

Reading it England gave a snort of small amusement.

Well at least she didn't make him do Sweden's dare. England strolled in Walmart casual as if he was taking a walk in London.

Whistling as he walked England spotted one of the wet floor signs, turned, grabbed it and placed it on the carpeted areas.

England did the same with the others as he passed/dodged security guards while doing so. Well not without "tinkering" the wet floor signs. Smirking at his handy work England turned only to meet one of the Security guard after him.

"There that limey get him!" A fat security guard shouted

England ran and jumped behind a rack of clothes as the security guards ,currently chasing the British nation, ran past his hiding spot. As he watched one of them run past the Wet floor sign on the carpeted area. A grin worked his way.

Warmer

And NOW!

-THUD-

England fell over laughing. Yep that right folks who said magic can't be used for fun! Then more people begin wobbling or slipping on the carpet area's and floors.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"WHY IS THE CARPET SLIPPERY?" a business man slips on his ass

"DETENTION TO WHO DID THIS!" Your principal fell on his ass

"-THUD-" Er...your..evil twin fell on his ass? O_O

"ITS SO SLIPPERY!" Someone shouted trying not to fall

"YAY MY BIRTHDAY WISH CAME TRUE! XD"

"WEE THIS IS FUN MOMMY!"

"HARRY POTTER WHAT DID YOU DO?" Aunt Petunia shouted

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Harry Potter shouted back

England jumped out of his hiding spot "NO WAY! WHERE'S HARRY POTTER! I WANT HIS AUTOGRAPH!"

England suddenly found himself hauled off the ground by a 9 ft security guard with a more scary face than Russia.

"Mum" England whimpered.

And that day England got kicked out and was given a fine for using magic on muggles.

"So whose next Eclipsia?" America asks turning to his partner in crime

"Why Svi of course!" Eclipsia grinned.

**Author's note**

**Oops I'm losing my touch! TT^TT Don't worry I'll be able to update twice a week now! :D**


	17. Chapter 17 Japan

How to get kicked out of Walmart

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia all rights go to their owner and so is the list of 333 Ways to get kicked out of Walmart.

Number 17:

. Challenge other customers to duels with tubes of gift wrap

Victim:

Japan

"Eclipsia this is just so inappropriate!" Japan exclaimed "Does America know your doing this?"

"Hell yeah I do!" America shouts cheerfully "And I let her bring in the victims!"

"Victims?"

"Ne Japan-kun you'll be alright! Besides this was perfect for you!" Eclipsia grinned

Japan reads his challenge and smiles at the younger nation.

"Aright I will do it"

Japan breaths in deeply and nods confidently as he walks through the sliding doors of Walmart. Just remember Japan you only have to do this once and never have to live through this again! Japan whistles as he walks though the aisles whistling the Japanese Anthem.

Japan strolls through the aisles then finally reaching the Christmas aisle. The Christmas aisle glowed in its uh …...Christmasy glow.

Japan looks for a large tall box that held in tubes of numerous wrapping paper. Spotting it he leans inside to find his weapon of doom. Japan grabbed a white tube with random red dots adoring it. He looked around for a challenger(s).

Aha~!

"Excuse me" Japan said to two teenage boys "Would you two like to have duel with me?"

The two teens looked at each other and smirk.

"And if we accept what will we win?"

Japan thought for a moment. A mischievous thought appeared. Japan turns on the volume of the earpiece higher.

'_Victim hm?'_

"Alright if you win, I'll get you a date with my "sister" she's sixteen and a half" Japan said holding up a picture of a red eyed nation." And she's single."

The boys jaws dropped at the picture and grinned

"DEAL!"

~~~~~At America's house

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE BET ME!" Eclipsia yelled trying to get out of America's grip" JAPAN YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"OW! CALM DOWN LING!"America shouts wincing from another jab below"OW! DAMN YOUR HARDER TO HOLD THAN CHINA!"

Silence

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT?"

"shit" America mumbled.

~~~~Back at Walmart

Japan felt a sudden chill down his spine. Uh oh. Eclipsia's pissed. Oh well there's a sale on chocolate and goldfish, she'll forgive him. Japan focused on his opponent...scratch that opponents. After the bet the two decide to gang up on him on the last moment.

Wrong choice.

"Ready" Japan said, they nodded still smirking"GO!"

"YOUR DEAD!" Teen one said trying to aim for Japan's cute face. Japan slid and-

BAM!"

SAMURAI MOVE BITCHES! XD The other tried the attack from behind, but Japan uses his ninja moves and jumps in the air and brings down the Roll of Christmas Paper of DOOM! On the unfortunate teens heads.

"WE GIVE UP!" The teens chibi cried kneeling "WE'RE NO MATCH FOR YOUR SUPERIOR ROLL OF GIFT WRAP DUELING SKILLS!"

"No you both were worthy opponents" Japan bowed slightly" May our paths cross again"

"M-Master!" the teens sniffed"YOUR SO AWESOME!"

~!~!~!Somewhere in Germany~!~!~!

"There you go awesome Gilbird!" Prussia exclaims happily" Eat this and you be as awesome as -ugh!"

Prussia falls to the ground clutching his stomach.

"MY AWESOMENES SENSES ARE TINGLING!"

~!~~!~~!~Walmart

Immediately after their departure another challenger stepped up!

….

….

Im Yong Soo!(South Korea!)

"Korea what are you doing here?" Japan asked

"To challenge you to a gift wrapping duel!" Korea Exclaimed"That was invented in Korea!"

"Alright but I won't loose" Japan said seriously

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you after all samurai's were created in Korea!" Korea exclaimed happily.

.5 minutes later

"WAHHH! CHINA-NII!JAPAN BEAT ME UP!" Korea cried running to a distressed China

The next following failed challengers:

An old Women

An employee

Ronald McDonald(epic battle scenes)

Peter Griffin(funny battle scene)

Your mom

Kaito from Vocaloid(epic battle scene)

Your little sister

Dad

Ichigo Kurosaki

"DAMMIT!" Ichigo shouted pointing at Japan" YOU CHEATED!"

"I did not cheat" Japan said offended "You just lack skill"

"LACK SKILL MY ASS!" Ichigo yelled "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR THAT!"

"Ahem" coughed a Buffy Security guard glaring down at them. Whoa he did NOT look happy. Ichigo and Japan gulp.

"Kurosaki-san" Japan said

"Y-Yeah?" Ichigo replies still looking up at the beefy security guard.

"RUN!"

And the two mad a dash for it followed by the large security guard. Later the pair became the best sword friends.

~!~!~!~!~!Extended ending

"JAPAN! I'M SO GONNA! Le gasp!" Eclipsia gasped" Your Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Hi there nice to meet you!" Ichigo smiles" Japan is a friend of mine he says your a fan"

"Can I have your autograph/picture?" Eclipsia exclaimed forgetting the beating she was about to unleash and instead held up a camera" You're my favorite hero!"

America stood there shocked.

Ouch blow to the ego!

"Didn't you know America?" Japan asked the shocked American "How you American's say? Chicks dig guys with swords"

And indeed we do

**Author's note:**

**Okay this one sucked. Q_Q I'm SOO SORRY! I HADE TO MOVE ….again!" TT_TT FORGIVE ME! Oh and I made apology cookies! ^_^Who wants one? :D**


	18. Chapter 18 Singapore

How to get kicked out of Walmart

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia all rights go to their owner and so is the list of 333 Ways to get kicked out of Walmart.

Number 19:

Drag a lounge chair on display over to the magazines and relax. If the store has a food court, buy a soft drink; explain that you don't get out much, and ask if they can put a little umbrella in it

and

Attempt to drown in a kiddy pool

Victim:

Singapore

"So where are you on the map?" America asks clearly confused

"Uh I **just **told you I'm right here!" Singapore said pointing to the world map. "This is where I am!"

America stares at where Singapore is.

"Holy crap your like TINY!" America yelled at the city/nation "DUDE YOU'RE LIKE _REALLY TINY!"_

"HEY!"

-POOF- A red and black cloud appears and quickly disappears revealing a red eyed female nation.

"Ah Singapore you're here good!" Eclipsia exclaimed happily "Let us start this now!"

Singapore stares over at her confused how she appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah what is it that I'm doing again?" Singapore asks. Eclipsia just grinned and gave him a note that has his challenge. Singapore reads it and grins back at her.

~~~ At Walmart

"-buzz-Okay you know what you doing Singapore?-buzz- over" America says over the communicator

"Yup! Just leave it to me!" Singapore replies confidently

Now lets go!

Singapore heads over to the outdoor/beach Aisle grabbing 5 large sand bags each weighing 50 pounds and carried it all the way to food court area. Ah, the positive thing about being a nation is that carrying heavy items are easy! Ignoring the weird looks he's getting Singapore quickly dumps the sand on a random spot and quickly heads back to the Outdoor/Beach Aisle grabbing a large umbrella, a lounge chair, beach balls, oh! And a Kiddy Pool! :D

Singapore whistles innocently as he dumps water into the large Kiddy pool, and as he sets up his mini "vacation" spot. And lastly but not least he changes into his "America Tourist" clothes consisting of Khaki shorts and the dreadful Hawaiian shirt.

Singapore lays on the lounge chair completely oblivious to the stares he's getting.

"Ahh~ This is the life!" Singapore sighs as he lays down on the chair. As he sits there for a couple of moments a employee walked up to him clearly annoyed by all the sands that** he'll probably** have to clean up or else his boss will probably demote him to snack duty.

"Excuse me but what are you doing?" the employee demanded

"Huh oh!" Singapore beamed happily "We'll you see, I don't go out much, as you can see I'm turning white as my Ang-mor brother, and I want a vacation that won't cost me too much, so here I am!"

"Sir I'm go-"

"OH!" Singapore said suddenly cutting of the employee's sentence  
>"If your going, can you bring me a mango soft drink? With one of those mini umbrella's in it too! Thanks!"<p>

The employee fumed then grinned "Sure wait here!"

Singapore grins then does the next step.

"Ah today's weather if perfect for a swim!" Singapore jumps into the kiddy pool and then starts thrashing around like crazy.

"GAH! HELP!HELP! I CAN'T SWIM! SAVE ME!" Singapore shouts as he splashes water out of the kiddy pool. "I'M DROWNING!"

People nearby were either face palming or just staring in wonder how he could be drowning in a barely filled kiddy pool.

"PFFT!-water spite take- SOMEONE -pants-" Singapore panted due to his exhaustion from drowning "TELL-pants-LAO'S I TOOK HIS CAR-pants- AND I LEFT IT IN VEGAS! GOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD!"

Singapore drifts into the water of the Kiddy pool till pulled out from the collar of his neck and was face to face with a huge security guard.

"Hi" Singapore grinned

"BYE!" And was Singapore was kicked out.

"Ha that was fun! " Eclipsia grinned

"Dude who's next?" America asked excitedly

"Meshiko!"


	19. Chapter 19 Mexico

How to get kicked out of Walmart

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia all rights go to their owner and so is the list of 333 Ways to get kicked out of Walmart.

Number 20:

Ride around on those electric cars and pretend that your a prissy English Man. Say things like "Cheerio, good man." to people who walk by. And don't forget to have perfect posture.

Victim:

Mexico

"Kyaa!" Eclipsia squealed happily at the Latino country in front of her "Meshiko!"

Eclipsia does a very rare thing. She tackle glomped. She tackled glomped a "BOY" nation.

"Eclipsia!" Mexico cheered "Mi amiga como estas?"

"Muy buen!" Eclipsia grinned "Yay now you get to get kicked out too!"

"Yay! What do I get to do?" Mexico exclaimed excitedly

Eclipsia grins and whispers into Mexico's ears. America watches pouting at the attention Mexico was getting. Once Eclipsia was finished Mexico grins.

"This is gonna be fun!"

Mexico parks outside the huge building of Wal-Mart king of Everyday low prices! Mexico smiles widely and sprints towards the store and quickly heads to the Toy's department. Mexico quickly tries to find the perfect electronic car to ride in for this necessary challenge.

Army Electric Car?

No!

Medic Car?

Nope!

Barbie Malibu?

Er...no comment

'_I thought Eclipsia busted it" _Mexico thought sweat dropping "_Then put rockets on it for a get away car"_

Just to make sure, Mexico looks under the electric car. Hmm nope it's not-er...never mind the rockets were still there.

Mexico looked over all 30 other types of electronic cars, ready to call Eclipsia telling her that he wouldn't be able to find the perfect car till...

Mexico gasps.

Upon the moving display, there was the new Austin Powers Convertible Electric Car! Le gasp! With real buttons from the movie even the wheel on the wrong side! Mexico dashes towards it and jumps in. Mexico sat up straight in a British snooty way. (Note: I hope I don't offend any real British people Q_Q)

And off "he" goes!

"Cheerio my good man, the weather seems well today doesn't it?" Mexico said to a random customer, in a really fake British Accent. "Isn't it a fine day to be a British Gentleman!"

(Some where in England)

England sneezes dropping his oh so " delicious" scones.

"MY SCONES!"

~~!~~~

Mexico waved to random customers

"Tis' a lovely evening I say! Enough to play cricket with the fellows back in the pub!" Mexico swerved to the right almost knocking off a security guard." Sorry old chap I seem to have forgotten how to drive like you Yankee's!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Oh dear, it seems I have angered the wrong bloke" Mexico said speeding up. Suddenly the next thing she new was happening was a very fat security guard already chasing her down.

"Try and see if ye can catch me you ninnies!"

"We need back-up! A Mexican-British gentleman is loose and we are on pursuit! I repeat we need back up!" shouted bob the..security guard. ^_^;

It turned into the 2nd Great Car Chase of Walmart History! :O

dun dun dun!

Mexico leads 5 security cars outside and into the parking lot.

"You can't catch me! I AM A BRITISH GENTLEMAN, SIR!" Mexico shouted at them. The chase continued as they circled the parking lot narrowly missing cars and carts.

"GET BACK HERE! YOU ARE SOO KICKED OUT!"

"YOU NEED TO CATCH ME FIRST GOVNER!"

Mexico grins, pushed a red button and out came rockets speeding her off to America's house. The British Mexican gentleman has won.

Extended ending:

"America stop pouting" Eclipsia said rewinding Mexico's challenge. The said Latin Country, sitting next to Eclipsia, nods in agreement laughing at the funny moments that appeared. America pouts "I'M NOT POUTING!"

"pfft Fine your jealousy is unneeded!" Eclipsia remarks lazily laying on the sofa.

"I'm NOT jealous!" America argued.

"Meshiko tell him!" Eclipsia grins at the Latin Country "This will be funny!"

" OK!" Mexico grins back, then looks at America with a happy background

"I'm actually a good to honest maiden, I am!"

-THUD-

America fainted from shock.

**Author's note**

**Oops I'm losing my touch! TT^TT Don't worry I'll be able to update twice a week now! :D**


	20. Chapter 20 Italy

How to get kicked out of Walmart

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia all rights go to their owner and so is the list of 333 Ways to get kicked out of Walmart.

Number 21:

135. Walk up to a guy and say "Oh my god, is it you? Oh my god it is! I haven't seen you in so long!" Then kiss him. Then slap and him say "Why didn't you ever call me?" Then walk away. Much more affective if you're a guy.

Victim:

North Italy

"Ve~ This sounds like fun!" Feliciano said happily

"So you'll do it right?" America asked

"Of course big Brother Romano says its really fun~" Italy said smiling happily.

"Good because this is perfect for you!" Eclipsia smiled happily telling the Italian the plan then thought 'He's so cuuute~'

"Ve~ Its so big and warm~" Italy chirped " They should have pasta here too~"

"**-bzzt-Italy remember you objective over-bzzt" America said over the radio**

"Si! To get kicked out of Walmart~veee~"Italy bounced happily inside awing at every single low price in sight.

"**Good now get kicked out of Walmart!" usioned the two countries into the little earpiece.**

"Ah they have a half price on Pasta~" Italy said smiled happily

"Now who can help me get kicked out?" Wondered Italy. He looked around the store aimlessly looking for his good-looking victim. Italy pouts childishly. He couldn't find the right one! Oh if only Germany was here he know what to do! Italy sighed and walked around the store some more not sure who was the right one. He smiled and waved at every pretty girl who was passing by him. Of course he was Italian!

Almost after spending what seemed to be an hour, Italy almost ready to give up spotted a couple by the DVD section at the Electronic Department. Italy's smile turned into a cute grin 'Perfect!'Italy thought running up to the couple.

"This movie looks good Percy" said Annabeth

"Yeah hey its on sale too!" Percy replied.

Italy took a deep breath and was confident that he could do this! Hetalia forever!

"Oh my God! Is it you?" Italy said cheerfully waving to Percy and Annabeth" Oh my God it is! I haven't seen you for so long!"

Percy and Annabeth could only stare at this Italian in confusion. Then something next happen that will scar them for life...well more for Percy. Italy grabbed Percy and fully smooched him on the lips. Annabeth's jaw dropped and Percy felt like he was struck with lightning.

"What the-?"

Italy slaps him and pouted childishly at him "Why didn't you ever call me?" Italy quickly turned around and bumped into a security guard with a weird mustache.

"Uh Oh my God its you!" Italy shouted again "I haven't seen you for so long!" And sadly for the Security guard he was given the Italian smooch and slap."Why didn't you ever call me?"

…..

….

….

~3 seconds later

"I'LL KILL YOU!" a security guard yelled trying to catch our cute little Italian

"VEE~ I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! GERMANY!" Italy cried running out the store with a VERY angry security guard following

Germany who was conveniently waiting in line to pay for his wurst heard his name being called and almost dropped his basket in the scene Italy was in. Face palming he goes to help the poor crying Italian's aid.

"ITALY WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I'M SORRY I PROMISE NEVER TO KISS ANOTHER MAN AGAIN!" Italy wailed running outside

"AND STAY OUT!"

**Authors note**

**Okay I'm serously losing my touch for writing!**

**also tell me what you think ^_^-puppy look-please? Also sorry i died, i lost my creativeness with an accidents and being deprived of the internet and manga.**

**.com/gallery/**


	21. Chapter 21 Prussia

How to get kicked out of Walmart

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia all rights go to their owner and so is the list of 333 Ways to get kicked out of Walmart.

Number 22:

Test the fishing rods and see what you can "Catch" from the other aisles

Victim: Prussia

"So France, Spain and my Little Frau" Prussia began smiling sweetly "What makes you think you three can have fun behind The Awesome Prussia's back?"

Prussia glared at the so called three friends of his. They all grinned sheepishly, their back facing each other. Eclipsia, France and Spain all were currently tied up together by a very angry Prussian in front of them. How did this happen? Well...

~Flashback

Prussia strutted down the halls of the World meeting Building, his ego was big as usual and he felt awesome as always. But he frowns. He hasn't seen France, Spain or his new friend Eclipsia for weeks now. In fact he hasn't seen them since America started doing this "getting kicked out of Walmart". Suspicious.

_Very Suspicious._

Prussia snorted, 'Like zey'll leave me out of all ze fun'

Unfortunately his suspicions were confirmed by a certain micro-nation. Prussia stopped by the door and listen to the little micro-nation in wonder of what he was speaking about. He pressed his ear to the door and hears Sealand began to chatter nonstop but unfortunately Prussia couldn't hear very well behind the locked door. "Spain...Walmart" then "Eclipsia...hostess" and lastly" France...kicked out"

Prussia chuckled darkly

~~~~ And Now

"Okay fine Prussia you can get kicked out of Walmart next" Eclipsia pouted not liking being tied up" The next assignment is on that fishing pole"

Prussia walks over to the pole and reads a note attached to it. He smirks and lets out a "keseseese".

"This is too easy for the awesome Prussia!"

~~~Walmart

Prussian walks, more like swagger, into Walmart full confidante that he'll be kicked out. After all if Japan could than so could he! Prussia chuckled silently as he grabs a ladder from the House Fixing Department, '_Walmart I, the Awesome Prussia will take over your vital regions!'_

And with that Prussia climbed the ladder and onto the shelves. Laughing to himself, he swings the rod back and then lets the line fly~! Somewhere in Walmart a customer is enjoying a burger from the indoor McDonalds and when I mean customer I mostly mean Alfred dressed up as a bald guy.

"Oh burger I love you soo much~" Alfred licked his lips and opened his mouth.

Chomp!

"OW!"Alfred shouted "I BIT MYSELF-WAIT? WHERE'S MY BURGER?"

"Keseseses" Prussia laughed" I got a burger? Che I can get something better!Something worthy of my awesomeness!"

And so Prussia did. Infact other being just super awesome and showing it he found soemthing else to enjoy.

The joys of fishing in Walmart!

But sadly the poor Prussian couldn't find any these were his other catches:

A Prom dress

A poster of Justin Beiber

The new Nintendo DS

Someone's pants

French maid dress

A wig

An Apple Phone

And the security guards keys

Then Finally as if Prussia lost all hope of finding the perfect thing to show his awesomeness he finally found it! He pulls back the casting line of the fishing pole and reeled it in. He grunts from its heaviness and grins. '_This MUST be the awesome thing I've been waiting for!' _Prussia thought reeling the object in as fast as he could. As he did he pulled it up and found...a satchel!

"Hey a satchel!" Prussia grinned and slung it around his shoulder, "Hm I make it look good too!Just shows my hotness is unbeatable!"

-Yank-Yank-

Huh? Prussia looked down to see an old lady smiling up at him

"Sonny if I were you I would give back this old woman back her purse" the old lady said kindly

"Purse?"Prussia shook his head laughing "Sorry Frau but this is a STACHEL!And I won't giving it up!"

The old lady frowned and sighed "I see, I guess we have to do this the hard way then, dear"

Hard way?

-Five minutes later

"AUGHHH! I GI\VE UP! I GIVE UP YOU WIN!"Prussia cried out

The old lady frowns and pulled Prussia by the ear "I ain't letting you off the hook this easy! You were a bad boy, Bobby!BAD!BAD! Wait till we go home! You'll get a good spankin!"

Prussia gasped 'NOOOO ANYTHING BUT THE SPANKIN!'

~!~!~!~!~!Extended Ending

"Ah Mon amour why are you pouting?"

"'h mi friend" Eclipsia sighed"I'm sad"

"Por que mi hermosa?" Spain asked

"Well for starters...THAT DUMBASS LEFT US TIED UP!"


	22. Chapter 22 Chinaaru

How to get kicked out of Walmart

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia all rights go to their owner and so is the list of 333 Ways to get kicked out of Walmart.

Number 23:

Go to the Music Aisle and sing horrible Karaoke

Victim:

China

"I can't believe your making my kid sibling do this, aru!" Shouted an enraged China. China glared at the American host, who was currently hiding behind our hostess Eclipsia. Eclipsia glared at her so called sibling and gave a lady like snort.

"I AM getting paid for zis, China"Eclipsia growled then sighed" Besides we drew your name from the hat and now you vill be the next one to get kicked out of Walmart...by singing horrible Karaoke!"

China groaned dragged his hand down his face" Aiyaa where did I go wrong with you,aru?"

Eclipsia rolled her eyes and gave the distressed China his task.

"Enjoy, Japan and I both think you can do this"

And that was all the encouragement he needed...

China sighs as he walks into the large American store, know as Walmart. China gave another sigh, this was the place that sold all his stuff, and now he's going to get kicked out from here.

Great

Just Great.

Oh well time to suck up his Asian Pride and get this over with. China walked down the aisles looking at all his manufactured things, a bit annoyed at how low America was selling them for. '_Stupid America,_' China thought with an irk mark pulsing. After what seems to be a 1 mile long walk, which it was, China FINALLY reached the Music/Electronic section with some despair.

And as always Ling was right, there IS a contest to try out the _Karaoke Machine 3000, _and much more to his disdain there was already a crowd forming. He walked into the line and waited till it was his turn. After the last contestant finished, it was finally his turn.

"Now here next is Miss. Yao Wang with...Barbie Girl!" the announcer shouted into the microphone

'_Here I go, aru,'_China thought sulking. Not even noticing they just referred him as a girl.

China walked up on stage with bead of sweat forming on his forehead. He coughs a bit before opening his mouth, _and now!_

"_I'M MAH BARBIE GIRL!" _China sang in the typical really horrible Asian accent with a touch of what sounds like a cat dying, he can do," _IN A BARBHIE WORRLD, __Life In Plahstic, It's Fahntahstic __  
><em>_You Can Brush My 'air, Undress Me Everywhere __  
><em>_Imahgination, Life Is Your Creation __ !"_

And in the crowd~:

"GAH THAT'S JUST HORRIBLE SINGING!" cried out a random person clutching his ears

"He's really bad at singing!"

"Mommy my ear's are bleeding QAQ"

"-dog howling in pain for his ears-"

"WHOOO GO CHINA-NII!" whooted South Korea, who mysteriously appeared out of now where O_O.

"NOO THAT'S THE GREATEST SINGING EVER! :D" shouted a tone deaf person

"MAKE IT STOP!"

"OW MY EAR'S! MY GORGEOUS SEXY EARS!" cried out Daniel Tosh, who came to buy something for his puppy," WHO'S KILLING A CAT DAMMIT?"

And then security showed up all wearing ear muffs.

"Ma'am I'm afraid we are going to ask you to leave", said a gruff security guard," You're singing is making these people's ear's bleed!"

China kept singing while swaying his his hips to the song, he was ACTUALLY enjoying it!"

Make Meh Walk, Make Meh Talk, Do Whatever You Please  
>AI Can Act Like A Star, AI Can Beg On My Knees<br>Come Jump In, Be MAI Friend, Let Us Do It Again  
>Hit The Town, Fool Around, Let's Go Party<p>

You Can Touch, You Can Play  
>You Can Say AI'm Always Yours<br>You Can Touch, You Can Play  
>You Can Say AI Always Yours "<p>

YOU CAN BE MINE MON AMOUR~" France shouted jumping onto the stage with his notorious rape face.

"AIYA GET AWAY FROM ME!" China shouted freaking out, then jumped off the stage, while being chased by security and France.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TRANSVESTITE!" yelled the security guards

"YAO I WANT YOU~" sang France getting closer

"AIYA!"

"HEY GET THAT FRENCHIE TOO! HE'S BANNED FROM HERE!"

"NON, GET AWAY FROM MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

~Extended Ending

"Have you learned your lesson France?" Ling smiled sweetly at the beat up French man who was groaning in pain.

"Oui, mademoiselle," replied the Frenchman

"Good now remember STOP TRYING TO MOLEST MY BROTHER!"

"YOU FINALLY RECOGNIZED ME AS YOUR BROTHER LING,ARU!" China cried out in happiness

"BOU(NO) I DIDN'T!" Ling shouted turning red

" SHI(YES) YOU DID!"

They kept shouting yes and no to each other for three hours.

"Weird family" America muttered.

**Authors note**

**Okay I'm seriously losing my touch for writing!**


	23. Chapter 23 Nyotalia!

How to get kicked out of Walmart

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia all rights go to their owner and so is the list of 333 Ways to get kicked out of Walmart.

Number 24:

NONE

Victim:

(Nyotalia)

Alfred stared at the bored red-eyed teenager in front of him, she seemed so bored, very much unlike of her abnormal personality, then again when was anyone considered NORMAL? She even had the blue aura of "Don't talk to me unless you want to die" feeling around her. So being the oh so awesome hero that he was , Alfred walked up to her and started blabbing (to her it was blabbing) about random things (mostly about burgers and being the great hero that he was and dieting) till she exploded.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"Ling practically screamed from pure annoyance.

Ah~ Piss people off until they started talking to you AKA: Plan PPOUTSTTY never fails~

"Why you so moody dude?" Alfred asked poking her in the forehead

"Isn't it obvious?" Ling muttered "Almost all the nations that should have been kicked out, have plans already and some can't come until next week!"

Alfred stared at her then he suddenly got a brilliant idea...Alfred shuddered...scary.

"I just had a thought!"

"Must have been a lonely journey." Ling said amused

"Hey!" Alfred glared at her then grinned," Why don't we get the Nyotalia to come?"

Ling gasped at this. The Nyotalia versions of themselves? Actually...that may be a good plan...Ling shuddered...Alfred+good plan=scary. Getting up from her chair, she swept past Alfred , towards the door and left. Alfred momentarily confused for the moment ran outside to follow her.

"Dude where you going?" Alfred asked walking beside her

"Hm, nowhere just home after all I DO have to bring them here," Ling smiled," It'll take me some time though."

"Wait YOU'RE going to bring them here?" American stared at her gaping," But aren't they in a alternate universe?"

"Make more the fun!" Ling ran off, turning," I'LL BE BACK!"

"Er, bye?"

One week later~

America sat at his couch watching MTV when...

BAM!

"WTF?MY DOOR!" America yelled, running towards the poor door that was kicked open, just as he was nearing it.

THUD X4

America stopped looking at the four knives that embedded themselves onto the now gone door. Gulping, he turns to face an angry Belarus, wait MALE Belarus! Peeking behind him, his jaw dropped in shock at all the Nyotalia characters behind Male Belarus. Hell there was even Girl America arguing with girl Russia!

"N-No w-way.," America stuttered in shock,"H-How?"

"Konni-hao, America-kun!" Ling said cheerfully appearing from behind the male Belarus."Sorry took me so long! I had a lot of work to be done with the invention."

"You ACTUALLY did it!" America shouted staring at her.

"Well yes I did," Ling smiled quite proud of herself, turning to face the Nyotalia Characters,"Now my new friends let me say LETS GET KICKED OUT OF WALMART!"

Cheers erupted and America sulked over the loss of his beloved door.

RIP

Alfred's Door

1800's-2012

**Authors note**

**Okay NOW I AM WRITING ONCE MORE! I'm actually writing this in credit recovery class as we speak ^_^**


	24. Chapter 24 Amelia

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia all rights go to their owner and so is the list of 333 Ways to get kicked out of Walmart.

Number 25:

Walk up to the customer service and when they say "Hello, how may I help you?" say "Yes, I'll have a Quarter Pounder with cheese, one strawberry shake, a large order of french fries and a diet coke." And when they start to talk, say "Oh, to go". Then when they say that they can't give it to you say "Oh, This is because I'm gay isn't it? I'd expect this from McDonalds, but not Walmart

Victim:

Amelia Jones!

"What?" Amelia cried out staring at the paper in disbelief,"Ah ain't doing this!"

Today was the day when all the Nyotalia characters get to be kicked out of Walmart, many came for the heck of it while others were...dragged by a certain female host. As they began, Ling and Alfred asked for anyone brave enough to start, and being the oh so amazing "heroine" she was Amelia volunteered.

"Well YOU did said lets get it out a hat like the lottery." Ling said in a matter-of-fact tone grabbing the piece of paper from Amelia and began to read it passively,"...pffft!"

"Dude, you get to have Micky Dee's after this!" America grinned eyes glinting in mischief.

"Really?/!" the two females asked looking at America in disbelief.

"Yup!" America gave Ling a one side hug,"And Ling's paying!"

"No!"

"YES!" With that Amelia ran out with glee while Ling stood there in shock.

"I hate you America." Ling said with a sweet malice smile.

"Love you too babe~" laughed America.

"Gonna get my burgers~ Oh yeah gonna get my burgers~" Amelia sang then gasped,"Oh and hotdogs too!"

"**Fuck no! I'm not made of money Miss Amelia!" Ling yelled into the little microphone. **Amelia soon began to hear two people fighting over the microphone hearing **'Hey give it back!', 'It's my turn!', 'Fuck you Alfred!','Breasts! Da ze~', 'Pervert!', 'Ow my junk!'** and the old glory one **'Kiss my ass!'**. Then there was silence, leaving a very confused Amelia in front of Walmart. After a long time of silence the blonde shrugged and went inside the superstore.

"Oh my stars and banners its huge!" Amelia shouted in awe. 'Just like the one back home.' Amelia thought looking around. Like every other contestant she began to seek out her poor unsuspecting prey for her dare.

"Hmmm now where are you customer service?" Amelia said loud tip-toeing noisese dramatically as she walked down the rackets of clothes. Some customers gave her strange looks, but shrugged it off. Getting a bit annoyed from not being able to find her target she went to her Tactical Plan Alpha.

AKA: Asking for help

"Hey pops!" Amelia shouted to an elderly man who was 2 feet away from her, and was yelling in his poor ears" DO YOU KNOW WHERE IS CUSTOMER SERVICE?"

"ITS BEHIND YOU! YOU YOUNG WHIPPERSNAPPER!" The old man yelled back

"Oh...I KNEW THAT I WAS JUST TESTING YOU AHAHAHAH!" With that American blonde started towards the long line of people waiting for customer service. "Move aside the Heroine is coming through!" Amelia cheered while pushing other aside, pretty much earning her glares and curses. After finally reaching the front the employee winked at Amelia and asked"Hello there sweet thang~ How can I help you~?"

"Hi! Yes, I'll have a Quarter Pounder with cheese, chicken nuggets, one strawberry shake, a large order of french fries and a diet coke." Amelia said cheerfully ignoring the bewildered looks she getting. As the employee began to talk she interrupted yet again,"Oh and its to go!"

"Er sorry Miss but we don't serve that."

Amelia glared at the employee with her hands on her hips," Oh I see now! It's because I'm gay isn't it? Oh I'd expect this from McDonalds, but not Walmart! Good day to ya suh!"

With that Amelia turned away swaying her hips like a dive. The "normal" civilian only blinked slightly shocked until Amelia came back,"Oh I hope you do NOT have a good day!"

"Security!"

"Hey let me go! I am America and you shall obey me!"

"Yeah, Yeah and I'm the Queen of England!" replied a sarcastic security guard

"Wow you let yourself go Queenie!"

"GET OUT!"

_Extended Ending_

"Yay for MacDonald!" America shouted holding an incredible amount of hamburgers

"And hotdogs!" cheered Amelia

"And that would be $592.10 Miss would that be in cash or debit?"

"Debit." sulked Ling

Oh revenge was sweet

Special thanks to those who reviewed last time! :D:

VenezianoItalyPasta

Bumblebeecamaro38

Ladyofthelake13

Myrna Maeve-chan!

Wren Wolfe


	25. Chapter 25 Poland

How to get kicked out of Walmart

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia all rights go to their owner and so is the list of 333 Ways to get kicked out of Walmart.

Number 27:

Put make up all over your face so it looks like a 2 year old did it and then say, "She's horrible at giving make-overs!" and point to a random woman.

Victim:

Poland

"Ah Poland-san how are you?" Ling asked smiling at the he/she nation.

"Like totally amazing!" Poland replied in his usually flamboyant manner," so like all I have to do is and I get kicked out of Walmart, tak?"

"Hai."

"Lets like rock this!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!

Poland whistled at the sight of coming into the sight of Walmart home of things for a cheap price, apparently upgraded their security guards with high tech equipment. Damn now they serious! Poland laughed a bit nervously at all the intimidating securities that looked a lot like Russia. Not that he was scared of him!

_**But Lite would totally want you to do this Poland~ a voice said**_

_No don't listen to that buffoon Poland its me your CONSCIENSE! THE ONE THAT TOLD YOU NOT TO USE WARSAW AS YOUR THREAT TO RUSSIA!_

_**Back off conscience! Do it! Do it!**_

"Totally!" Poland then gasps,"And they must have the new hot pink I've always wanted!"

_-conscience face palms- I am the conscience of a he/she idiot._

With a manly squeal Poland rushes in the Walmart with no concern with the looks he's getting from the other men for his manly squeal. Much later, after her disappointed search of the new Hot Pink, Poland once more beings his dare. To the make up artist! Poland hides behind the racket of hideous clothing and spies the counter to make sure no one was there, and sure enough the make up artist was busy flirting with a certain blond hair man. Poland plucks down his rump onto an unoccupied seat and begins to draw all over his face with lipstick and mascara. With a touch of blush and glitter of course~

And sure enough he looked like a high junkie clown.

"Hey everyone who's like not as pretty as me!" Poland shouted on top of his lungs, catching everyone attention, he pointed to the Make up artist next to him,"SHE LIKE TOTALLY HORRIBLE AT GIVING MAKE OVERS! WHO USES CHEESY SEA FOAM?! TOTALLY NOT FASHIONABLE!"

"B-But it wasn't me!" stuttered the make-up artist,"I swear I-!"

"GAHH LIKE LIET WILL NEVER LOVE ME, HOW I LOOK! I LOOK LIKE ENGLANDS COOKING!" Poland "cried" dramatically, suddenly someone grabbed his wrist,"HEY HANDS OFF ME! THIS IS LOUIS VUITTON!"

"Miss I think you might have to leave," said the security guard with a creepy Russian smile.

"I am totally not!" Poland said," Plus those uniforms are taaaaaacky!"

"OUT HE-SHE!" roared Security grabbing Poland by his Louis Vuitton sweater.

"LIKE SAVE ME LIET!"

"FELIKS WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

**Authors note**

**Okay NOW I AM WRITING ONCE MORE! **


	26. Chapter 26 Austria

How to get kicked out of Walmart

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia all rights go to their owner and so is the list of 333 Ways to get kicked out of Walmart.

Number 28:

Set up a concert of singing hamster dolls. Get your friends and turn them on all at the same time. Then act like a conductor

Victim:

Austria

"So Australia right?" America said with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"It's Austria, America, not Australia." Austria replied with irritation laced voice. Once again he is being mistaken for England's other loud, koala-loving brother,Australia.

For the love of the his piano it's AUSTRIA NOT AUSTRALIA! GET IT RIGHT!

But being the aristocrat he is he won't resort to violence no matter how much he feels like punching the American, who in fact gotten his name wrong for the 20th time as he stepped into America's door-less home. Its still has not been repaired as of date.

"So is this all I have to to stop you from calling my house?" Austria asked staring at the paper as if it would magically transport him away from America. America nodded and said,"Yup and now get kicked out of fucking Walmart Australia!"

"It's AUSTRIA!"

"Austra- uh I meant Austria! Right cuz yo names Austria and totally NOT Australia!" America obnoxious laughter ranged through the ear piece. Austria wonders if he's going to go deaf at the end of this. "So dude like you know what to do right?"

"I do America. I don't forget things that easily," Austria said rolling his violet eyes.

"Awesome now do it!"

…...

"Or else I burn your piano!"

Austria gasps and quickly runs to the toy section of Walmart, for the sake of his beautiful piano that he loves!...Don't tell Hungary that. Normally kids would over crowd this section especially little girls buying the new Justin Beiber doll. (me:I refuse to call it an action figure!). Austria browsed the shelves till he stopped at a particular one. He sighs and picked up the orange and white rat or gribble or whatever it was and said,"Well its the best I can find."

"Customers come and see the concert of a life time! Da ze~" a cheery Korean voice said quite loudly on the speaker," In the electronic appliances for the amazing concert from South Korea,da ze~!"

The customers in Walmart continued their shopping...

"ITS FREE TOO!"

Never mind!

Austria eyes the large crowd in the Electronic Appliances with a disbelief look. Americans are so easy, just mention free and they come! Closing the curtains he turns to his choir,"This better work, or else my piano will be destroyed!"

~Curtains opened~

An Austrian man stands in front of the crowd,"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, today I, Austria, here by bring you Hamster Concert."

The red curtains opened revealing the whole Hamtaro Cast!

"_**It's Hamtaro time!  
>Whee! Yippie! Yeah!<br>Kushi-Kushi Ticky-Ticky  
>Hamtaro!<br>When we work together it's much better!  
>My best friend!<br>We like sunflower seeds. . .khrrmp khrrmp khrrmp.  
>My Ham-Hams!<br>If she heads for trouble, we won't let her!  
>Hamtaro!<br>Little Hamsters, Big Adventures!  
>Laura's gone to school, let's go to our Ham-Ham Clubhouse!<br>We can fix their troubles just be quiet as a mouse  
>Watch out for those cats you know they're smarter than you think<br>But if we work together we can make their plans sink!  
>Hamtaro!<br>Snoozer, Howdy, Penelope, Panda,  
>My best friends!<br>Oxnard, Bijou, Cappy, Maxwell  
>My Ham-Hams!<br>Dexter, Boss, Pashmina, Jingle  
>Hamtaro!<br>Little Hamsters, Big Adventures!  
>'scuse me while I work out, gotta run on my wheel<br>Hamtaro!  
>Hamtaro's here to help you!<br>Hamtaro!  
>Hamtaro's team is for you!"<strong>_

"_**GAHHH!**_" shouted Austria,"That was NOT the song we praticed!"

"Chill dude!" said Hamtaro,"Its like all coolz y'all!"

Austria gasps.

And the crowd screams.

"AUSTRIAN DUDE YOU ARE OUT!" roared the Security guard


	27. Chapter 27 Russia

How to get kicked out of Walmart

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia all rights go to their owner and so is the list of 333 Ways to get kicked out of Walmart.

Number 29:

Put on a long wig and claim you're Pocahontas

Victim:

Russia

"Red-Commie bastard!" America glared at the Russian

"Idiotic fat ass of an American", Russia replied with his smile a strange purple aura emitted from him. Not that the purple aura isn't visible, nope the Nyotalia characters did not see the purple aura that is now consuming Fem!France.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID WESTERNERS!" Ling screamed in frustration.

Russia and America stared at her in shock, but obeyed to her commands while still sending dagger like glares to each other.

"Hello Mr. Russia I am Eclipsia. Please forgive me, about the whole "Hitler"/Belarus fiasco Mr. Russia,"Ling bowed as in formality,"It must have damaged your honor. But in return you can participate in Getting Kicked Out of Walmart."

"It is alright,da. The nice people in white took her away and she won't be back for 2 months!" Russia beamed happily."What do I do in this game, ?"

"Oh this is quite simple this is what you have to do..."

Russia strolls into the large dingy Walmart. He really didn't feel like doing this, but if it annoyed America to be personally be invited by Eclipsia herself, then he could be persuaded. Pissing off America was a pass time for him.

Russia smiled at each customer that passed by him, while at the same time promising them that they would all one day unite by becoming one with mother Russia. Many scurried off, other well they went to the nearest "happy homes" to be taken care of. Russia quickly walked to the nearest costume section, while unknowingly scarring off many children from said area, and went to find his supposed costume.

Upon finding it, Russia stared at it with a dark smile.

"Kolkolkolkol~"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Just around the Volga rived bed~!" sang a deep Russian voice from above.

All current customers that were currently shopping in the electronic devices stopped and looked up in shock and horror. Up on the tall racks, stood a Russian man dressed in a Pocahontas dress,the skirt wayyy to short for their liking, that was complete with the super long wig, singing the supposed "Just around the river bed!" Russia laughed at the silly face, with a bottle of vodka he declared,"I A POCAHONTAS! WE WILL ALL BECOME ONE,DA!"

Then began to sing...

"What's around the Volga riverbed  
>Waiting just around the Volga riverbed<p>

I look once more  
>Just around the Volga riverbed<br>Beyond the shore  
>Where the Lithuania stay inside my house<br>Don't know what for that annoying blonde  
>What I dream the day might send<p>

maybe more people will be one with me!  
>Just around the Volga riverbed<br>For me

they will be one with me!  
>Coming for me, we will be one with Russia,da!"<p>

Horrified of the short skirt, that was flapping from the sudden breeze, security guards tackled Russia to the ground.

But of course, Mother Russia always has his trusty pipe~.

~Epilogue~

"MY EYES!" America cried out,"THEY BURRRRRRRN!"

"I agree," agreed Japan and Eclipsia,"Where did the wind come from?"

"The wind originated from Korea, daze~"

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

me:well that was disturbing

Eclipisa: I know now the mental image won't ever get out of my head

Thank you for reviewing!:

AwesomeMe

nekowolf 10

Guest

Myrna Maeve

ruler of the ice dragons

thank you!


	28. Chapter 28 Denmark and Norway

How to get kicked out of Walmart

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia all rights go to their owner and so is the list of 333 Ways to get kicked out of Walmart.

Number 29:

Get a batman costume, put it on, and run around the store screaming on the top of you lungs,"COME ROBIN TO THE BATMAN MOBILE!"

Victims:

Denmark and Norway

"Ah, America-san," Ling said quietly.

"Huh, yeah Ling?" America looked over at the smaller nation,"Something wrong?"

"No, I just need you to take over for a bit," Ling picks up her backpack,"I have to meet some old friends, do you mind watching over for a bit? I'm sorry for asking."

America grins at his friend,"No worries the hero always comes through for his friends!"

"Ari-xie," Ling smiled then gave him a piece of paper,"Remember this is Denmark and Norway's dare. Bye!"

And with that Ling disappeared behind the now repaired door, and into the darkness. America watches amazed that she made an epic exit, and read the piece of paper.

When Norway and Denmark arrived, they found America clutching his stomach from too much laughter.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill you and America after this," Norway muttered darkly, glaring at the grinning Danish man before him.<p>

"Aw, come on Norge this will be fun!" Denmark threw his head back in sheer laughter,"Besides you need to liven up buddy!"

Norway began choking Denmark with his own tie.

By the time Denmark was able to breathe again, they already arrived in Walmart.

Denmark cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it on, bitches."

* * *

><p>Denmark had to drag a uncooperative Norway to the costume aisle, that was over crowded by tons of kids and teens alike. Denmark quickly ran through all the costume he could go through to find what he needed. Oh and what Norway needed too!<p>

Norway just watched with an expressionless face, even when a flying ice cream cone hit his perfectly styled hair.

Damn, HOW CAN YOU STAY SO DAMN CALM NORWAY?!

"Because I'm amazing like that,"Norway said to no one.

"Hey Norge who are you talking to?" Denmark asked coming back with the costumes, in their sizes,"And why is there chocolate ice cream in you hair?!"

"Shut up and let's just get this over with," Norway grabbed the costume and began towards the changing room with Denmark catching up behind his "best friend". The two went into their own separate stalls (Well first Norway had to slam the door in front of Denmark's face, since Denmark wanted to "share") and came out in all their sexy glory dressed in...

…...

tights.

Oh and as Batman (Denmark) and Robin (Norway).

"Hehehe, Ready Norge?" Denark grinned manically.

Norway gave a grunt in annoyance.

"Awesome!"

Denmark charged through the sea of customers and carts shouting out on top his lung,"COME ROBIN TO THE BAT MOBILE! DUN A NUN NUN NA NA BATMAN! BATMAN!"

All over customers watch the Danish man run through Walmart, shouting to his trusty sidekick Robin, whom walked looking bored out of his mind.

"TO THE BATMOBILE ROBIN!" Denmark shouted jumping into a random cart that was oddly enough filled with condoms. (See Greece chapter),"LETS GOOOOOO!"

"Shut up Denmark,"Norway said pushing the cart to the front,"Your too loud."

"Uh sirs I think I need to ask you to leave." A large man in a green security jacket behind them spoke very confused,"Too much noise."

…...

…...

"IORT! ITS THE RIDDLER, ROBIN!" Denmark stood up on the pile of condoms on the "Bat mobile","ATTACK!"

And thus Batman began throwing the random condom boxes, while Robin watched unimpressed.

"BACK UP! BACK UP!" shouted "Riddler".

"HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! I AM BATMAN! TELL THEM ROBIN!"

"...I don't know this person."

"THATS COLDS NORGE! COLD!"

"GET OUT!" roared the security guards.

"AND BATMAN IS OUT!" America announced on the intercom.


	29. Chapter 29 Norway

How to get kicked out of Walmart

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia all rights go to their owner and so is the list of 333 Ways to get kicked out of Walmart.

Number 30:

Grab a guitar and start singing "When September Ends" in a loud half shrieking voice

Victim:

Norway

* * *

><p>"Lukas-san*," Ling smiled at the blonde man before her and America,"Its nice you to see you. Are you participating in the game?"<p>

Ling had just returned back from wherever she went, but covered in blood and bruises from her legs to her upper torso, despite this she was successful in getting more recruits. Apparently she had managed to convince her friend(s)* that they can participate just with certain rules for them. America shudders inwardly on what it was.

Norway nods at the petite girl in acknowledgment, but glares at America. America whistled innocently looking away from the angry Norwegian. Norway hands Ling a note.

Note:

_Hey America! I got Norge to do this again! I can't believe he didn't got kicked out, but of course my coolness must've blinded the guards. Anyway take good care of him!_

_From,_

_King of The North,_

_Denmark~!_

"...I apologize for your suffering."

"Apology accepted," Norway nodded,"What do I have to do now?"

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to kill those idiots. <em>Norway thought darkly. After choosing his dare from the Wheel of Getting Kicked Out, he was thrown into a potato bag (still filled with potatoes), then into a white van by America, and finally dropped outside of Walmart.

Yes, both America and Denmark are going to get it.

One for throwing him into a POTATO sack

And the other for forcing him to wear a Robin costume.

But for now, he will set aside these hostile anger at two obnoxious nations, and continue onto the quest his younger brother had sent him. He will win this bet with Emil*. Entering into the large building, Norway strolled down the aisles, walking like a boss, in search for his destination. He finally stopped by the music section and began to drag out an amp and electric guitar towards the electronic section.

Oh yes, Denmark and America will get it.

* * *

><p>Customers all bustled around the stage that magically appeared out of no where in the electronic section. Apparently, there was another concert and it was free! Drums, keyboards and amps were set across the stage in a manner of "Kick Ass Concert!" mode. One of the employees scurried up the stage, with a nervous voice he bellows out,"Ladies and Gentlemen! Put your hands together for the international hit singer sensation, Norway!"<p>

Norway remains unfazed by the cheering crowd, even more by the crazy fan girls, who trying in vain to notice them. Lifting his right hand he began the count down.

Norway began to strum his guitar, clears his throat and sings in the most screeching banshee like voice the world has ever known,"

"SUMMER HAS COME AND PASSED,  
>The INNOCENT CAN NEVER LAST<br>WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS!"

Oh shit, Norway is rocking out! With the loud amp, and his wonderful banshee singing, Norway's crowd is going wild! That or their ears were suffering.

LIKE MY FATHERS COME TO PAST  
>SEVEN YEARS HAVE GONE TO FAST<br>WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS!

HERE COMES THE RAIN AGAIN  
>FALLING FROM THE STARS<br>DRENCHED IN MY PAIN AGAIN  
>BECOMING WHO WE ARE!"<p>

"Hey he doesn't have a permit to sing in here!" shouted a security guard

"Get the Norwegian!"

"Dritt." Norway muttered, jumping off stage while continuing his shrieking song of "Wake me up when September Ends."

"AS MY MEMORY RESTS  
>BUT NEVER FORGETS WHAT I LOST<br>WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS

SUMMER HAS COME AND PASSED

THE INNOCENT CAN NEVER LAST  
>WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS"<p>

Norway, expertly dodges the hands of security guards and very scary fan girls.

"RING OUT THE BELLS AGAIN  
>LIKE WE DID WHEN SPRING BEGAN<br>WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER-OOF!"

Norway collided with a very strong chest. Looking up, he meets a barricade of tall and buff security guards.

"Your getting kicked out."

Norway stares at them passively then picked up his guitar.

"WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS!"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

><p>"America where did Norway-san go?" Ling asked tad confused.<p>

"Huh? Oh he -grunts- went to his lil bro house- huff- about something." America panted, he growls at the jar he held," DAMN IT OPEN YOU STUPID JAR OF PICKLES!"

* * *

><p>"Say it." Norway said staring intensely at his younger brother<p>

"No!" Iceland exclaimed, his cheeks flushing a bright red hue,"I didn't think you would actually do it!"

"Yes, I won this bet," Norway's eyes stared deeply into Iceland's,"Now say IT."

"..."

"..."

"Yes..."Iceland made choking noises as he forced the last words that were causing him so much pain,"D-Dear, B-B-Big Brother."

"...So worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>Lukas= Norway's Human Name<strong>

**Emil: One of the choices for Iceland's human name**

**Friend(s)*= Okay if the part with blood and bruises didn't clench WHO the friends are, I'm not sure what else to describe them but slightly insane. Whoever gets this rights gets a cookie~.**

**WHO ELSE SHOULD DO THIS? I AM NEGLECTING THE POOR NYOTALIA CHRACTERS DX.**

**Also thank you all so much for those whom have Favorited and reviewed:**

**Germany'sFrau**

**Britishchic12**

**madelinemaryann**

**CatRocker66**

**Button Pusher**

kikilalakia1

spiritualnekohime4

Italy Lover99

AwesomeMe

Kittyruvsyou

ruler of the ice dragons

Myrna Maeve

I am very happy eachtime i see a review, so i will try at least in return to update one of my stories at least once , school is almost over for me in June or May (depends due to i am moving AGAIN to California.). So in the m ean time i will write down any ideas i have and finished the requests i have been asked to do.

SCHOOL is keeping me busy these last couple weeks with all our exams for the end of second trimester. I am now entering 3rd semester.


	30. Chapter 30 Germany

How to get kicked out of Walmart

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia all rights go to their owner and so is the list of 333 Ways to get kicked out of Walmart.

Number 31:

TP as much of the store as you can

Victims:

Germany

* * *

><p>"Dees ez inexcusible!" roared Germany,"You two are zuppozed to be organizing ze next meeting!"<p>

Said two nations just ignored him and chattered about the next victims- I mean participants for the next dare. America grinned at Germany, oblivious to the very hostile aura that surrounded the angry German.

"Yo Germany!" America flashed his "American" smile (that was currently blinding the Nyotalia cast),"Its your turn to get kicked out of Walmart!"

"Oont vhy vould I do that exactly?," Germany questioned coolly.

"You are going to do it because," Ling drawled,"We will send everyone THAT picture of you at the Christmas party!"

"You two vouldn't dare!" Germany growled.

"We totally would Germany/Dude," the two grinned.

Germany glared at the two younger nations then finding he had lost this argument he succumbed to the two evil nations. "You vin, vhat do I hafe to do?"

"Well..."

"Zis ees ridiculous!' Germany thought as he strolled down the aisle of the bathroom area.

After receiving his dare (oont reassurance that no ONE will see that photo), Germany was thrown into an empty potato sack and left outside of Walmart. Germany was NOT happy, but there was not use over getting angry over it. So, to get it over with, Germany heads to the where the most vital tool he needed to complete his …...dare.

"Zere it is," Germany grabbed 5 packets of his tools and began strapping them to his back. Taking a deep breath, he spoke confidently,"Let's do zis!"

-insert James Bond Music-

Germany looks over the perimeter, searching to see if the enemy was nearby. 'None so far', Germany thought, he carefully unrolls one of his tools, then setting his arm back he launches the roll of toilet paper and watched it fly over 4 rackets of clothing leaving behind a trail of toilet paper in its wake.

Nodding with satisfaction, Germany began his attack on Walmart.

Running down the main aisles of Walmart, Germany threw 2 toilet paper rolls at the mannequins and (unfortunate) customers. Going mad with toilet paper power, he starts shooting paper toilet rolls from above and below! From as far the eye can see (in Walmart) the area was covered in a blanket of white soft toilet paper.

All except the technology isle.

"Not acceptable!"

Then using the epic ninja moves Japan taught him, Germany ran up the walls and started shooting out toilet paper rolls.

"SPIDER MAN!"

"NO TOILET MAN!"

"SPIDER MAN!"

"YEAHH! GO WEST GO!" Prussia cheered slightly...drunk.

"Eh!?," Germany snapped out of his epicness,"Gilbert are you drunk?!"

"Ja!" Prussia giggled,"Oont your toilet paper man!"

"Veren't you already kicked out?!"

"No!" Prussia laughed then shuddered,"I vas kidnapped!"

"Well then it seems you two are going to be kicked out," said a deep voice behind them.

The two German brothers gulped and turned to see a large band of security guards.

"GET THEM!"

"Hei Kompis!" Fem! Denmark shouted to Ling and America,"whats in that picture of Germany at Christmas party about?"

The other casts of Nyotalia members looked over at the trio, also curious of what power the photo held over the tough nation.

"Oh that's easy! It's Germany doing a strip tease for Italy," America laughed.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

**Well it seems I have answered a life long question...does GERMANY strip tease?**

**Yes, yes he does.**


End file.
